life in sternbild city
by XxghostlyshadowxX
Summary: kotetsu and Barnaby decided to tell everyone about there secret relationship. also how Karina takes the news. and how there daily life's change. not every good with summary's : enjoy!


_hey this is my first fanfiction story so plz be nice i don't really have alot of experience. but plz make a comment if I make a mistake about anything like the characters personality etc. _

_I DONT OWN ANYTHING! NOTHIN!_

* * *

~ Barnaby's pov~

the day was calm, the sun peeking over other buildings, the sun seeking its was in, reaching the head of the bed. Barnaby opened his eyes letting the sun in, vision still a bit blurry. Vision now cleared, Barnaby noticed the soft, warm, tanned chest under his skin. Looking up at his secret lover. None other than kotetsu. _Kotetsu and I have been a couple for 6 weeks now, none of the other hero's knows. It's just they don't had the courage of the guts to tell them or the time. And Agnes would kill them if she found out, she would start to yell about our image and other shit. It had been a busy couple of weeks so many criminals keep popping up. But today was going to be different. They had a day off…maybe they were promised breaks but another evil next show's up and were called to the scene._

"Hey bunny, you awake?" Bunny heard someone say, looking up and meting up with brown soft eyes. _I'm a sucker for brown eyes._

_"Huh? Oh yeah good morning" Barnaby said snuggling against kotetsu chest. Barnaby loved the way kotetsu looked in the morning._

_"So you like we should tell the others today?" kotetsu asked. "Umm I don't know yet I guess if we have time off" Barnaby answered._

_"Well I guess we should get going Agnes would kill us if we showed up late to work." Kotetsu looked down at Barnaby for a response "yeah I guess let's go" Barnaby said._

_- hero's gym- kotetsu pov-_

Barnaby and I were walking toward the hero's gym. Kotetsu was a bit worried about telling everyone and how you would react. _What if they don't accept it, what if they get mad or the fan girl and Agnes oh Jeez she would kill me!._

"Are you okay kotetsu?" Barnaby said putting a hand softly on kotetsu's side, asking if the stitches opened. Barnaby always worried about my wound a lot always making sure he was okay.

"Bunny I'm fine, you don't have to worry." I said putting a hand on his shoulder reassuring him. "Let's just go and let the other's the secret" kotetsu added.

Reaching for the door then out of the blue feeling a pain in my side. Gripping my side in pain Barnaby reached over putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Kotetsu! Are you okay?!" Barnaby looked at me with a worried look on his face. "I'm fine bunny you don't have to worry let's just go"

Barnaby looked at me one more time before opening the door reveling the other hero's in the gym. Both walking up to the other hero's giving them all a hello. Barnaby clapped his hands together getting everyone attention. "I have something to say" Barnaby announced to the others. Dragon kid looked up at the both of them "Are you going to quite?" dragon kid asked. "No of course not" Barnaby answered.

"So what do you have to say handsome?" Nathan asked.

"Well it's not what I have to say it what we have to say" Barnaby said gabbing kotetsu's hand and intertwining their fingers together.

"You guys are finally a couple?!" Nathan blurted out loud. Barnaby nodded as well as I. everyone jumped up and hugged them saying congrats. Sky high giving a thumps up. Antonio shaking kotetsu's hand.

-Karina's pov-

It was heart breaking; I could feel my face fall. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and thrown on the floor and stomped on multiple times. I quickly excused myself and headed to the girls bathroom. Reaching the women bathroom, forgetting to lock the door. Feeling the wall touch my back, sliding down the wall and reaching the floor. Curling into a ball and letting all my emotions run free. Then suddenly feeling a hand on my shoulder, looking up to see Nathan looking down at her with a worried look on his face.

"What are you doing here? This is the girls bathroom and as far as I know you're not a girl…" Karina felt bad she knew that was rude. "I'm sorry Nathan that was mean…sorry for being such a bitch." Karina said looking down at the floor.

"No it fine I know you didn't mean it, that crush you got on kotetsu is really bringing you down" Nathan said to Karina with a tone in his voice that's saying I know it all.

"How did you know Nathan?" Karina asked. "A girl can tell" Nathan replied. "Still even if you know it would make a difference…he has Barnaby now and I don't want to break them-up, me and him are not meant to be and I understand that now and I'll move on I know that now" Karina said. Nathan was shocked that Karina was acting to mature. "Are you sure honey?" Nathan said like a concerned mother or friend. "yeah I always wanted to forget about him now I can, I'm just too young." Karina said with a smile on her face.

Karina got up and brushed off the dirt off her clothing. Looked up with a smile and said "well lets go, thanks Nathan you made me see the truth, thanks. Karina said with a smile.

* * *

SORRY THAT THE CHAPATER IS SO SHORT. plz review and such. plz like if you did plz tell me so i can start another chapter. see you guys later! :)


End file.
